1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of low clearance alarm devices. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an alert bumper that can be suspended adjacent a doorway and below the level of the header for activating an alarm upon being tilted in response to an impact, such as when a forklift carrying a tall load approaches the doorway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is not an uncommon occurrence for the driver of a forklift carrying a tall load to misjudge a low clearance such as the header of a doorway and run into the header with the load. Such an accident can have serious consequences including injury to the driver and damage to the load, header and forklift.